Último Aullido
by Lunatica Drake Dark
Summary: He aquí nuestro primer escrito del 2018. Esperamos les guste. Y pues. Corriendo en un bosque huyendo de un enemigo, dos almas gemelas enfrentan su destino. Slash. Criaturas. Au. Sobrenatural.


**Advierto la advertencia de que esto es slash (Chicoxchico)**

 **¡Feliz año 2018!**

 **Sí, aún vivo y espero estar más… Ujum, presente.**

 **1*-*-*-*-*1**

 **Último Aullido**

La noche era oscura y fría, la neblina serpenteaba sobre la tierra húmeda, el silencio era penetrante, hasta que las hojas cejas sobre el suelo comenzaron a ser aplastadas por las rápidas pisadas de un joven que corría apresurado, con sus cabellos oscuros ondeantes brillando levemente por la luz que apenas ofrecía la empequeñecida luna menguante, a través de las nubes, su respiración era acelerada y el corazón le pitaba en los oídos gracias al miedo que le invadía.

Giro la cabeza hacia atrás ocasionando que sus rizos saltaran a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirando hacia el frente apresuro aun más su marcha, pisando charcos de agua que comenzaban a formarse por la lluvia que empezó a precipitarse desde el cielo, robándole la luz de la luna que lo guiaba en su huida. Su corazón casi se paró cuando escucho una risa oscura y maliciosa, que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, pero no detuvo su carrera... Tenía mucho por lo que luchar.

El miedo que comenzaba a consumirlo embotaba sus sentidos, un grito broto desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando sintió una mano que le sujetaba en un fiero agarre, luego fue envuelto por un brazo, después una mano ejerció presión sobre su garganta ocasionando que dejara escapar un jadeo al cortársele el aliento.

Unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre le dieron la bienvenida y un chasquido de lengua fue percibido por sus sensibles oídos -¿Por qué huyes?- Fue la pregunta burlona que escucho, sus ojos verdes devolvieron una mirada cargada de incredulidad, una fría mano acaricio su rostro –Eres un chico muy malo- murmuro la voz profunda.

El joven se removió tratando de soltarse del agarre –Suéltame- Exigió, pero parecía como si barras de acero le sostuvieran.

–No puedes escapar- susurro la oscura voz masculina en su oído

El ojiverde percibió el helado aliento del sujeto sobre la piel de su cuello, lo que le ocasiono un escalofrío, desesperado e impotente contemplo el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse _–Draco-_ pensaba, grito cuando percibió los colmillos perforándole la piel y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, al captar a la distancia un llamado angustioso…

-¡HARRY!-

 **1*-*-*-*-*1**

Un hombre de cabellos rubios gritaba desesperado el nombre de su pareja, su alma gemela y compañero de vida, sus ojos grises se abrieron con espanto al observar a su ojiverde atrapado bajo la sujeción de aquel habitante de la oscuridad, los ojos rojos le miraron brillando con cruel satisfacción, una sonrisa malsana se formo en los labios de su enemigo, quien había ejecutado su venganza, un aullido cargado de angustia y de dolor resonó a través del bosque, en el momento que el último aliento escapaba de los labios del joven llamado Harry, los ojos grises se cerraron por última vez.

El aire de la noche fue invadido por varios aullidos de desgarradora tristeza emitidos por quienes habían perdido a su líder, gracias a un ser que al no obtener los favores de la pareja del alfa quiso conseguirlos a la fuerza, el cuerpo vacío de alma del vampiro fue desgarrado por los colmillos de la manada de lobos, quienes plagados del dolor por la perdida de no sólo sus lideres, sino también de los padres de algunos de los miembros más jóvenes de la manada, se entregaron a su parte más animal, ejecutando su justicia, dejando tras ellos las llamas consumiendo a aquel cuerpo.

El silencio era sobrecogedor, mientras los miembros de aquella manada de lobos despedían a su alfa y a su pareja destinada, un joven se mordía los labios para que estos no temblaran pues no quería soltarse a llorar, su deber como sucesor era permanecer firme para sus compañeros hombres lobos y aún más para aquellos pequeños gemelos uno rubio y otro de cabellos oscuros, que se sujetaban a sus piernas sollozando por la perdida de sus padres. Los lobos emitieron un aullido grupal de despedida, mientras el fuego consumía los cuerpos de la pareja, pues no podían quedar pruebas de su existencia.

El humo se alzo sobre ellos y las pequeñas manitas de los niños de no más de cuatro años se despedían de las imágenes de sus padres que flotaron con miradas cargadas de tristezas y palabras de ánimo dirigidas a sus cachorros, quienes emitieron pequeños quejidos que le rompieron el corazón a su familia, porque eso eran, una familia. Todos pudieron escuchar los susurros que el viento deslizo hasta sus oídos.

 _-Nos veremos de nuevo- Prometió la voz del rubio._

 _-Les amamos- Arrullo la voz suave del moreno._

 **1*-*-*-*-*1**

 **Fin**

 **Confieso confesionalmente, que no me gustan los finales tristes D:**

 **Pero esto fue lo que salió.**

 **L: ¡Soy inocente, las musas son las culpables!**

 **M: ¡Oye!**

 **1*-*-*-*-*1**

 **¡La magia en ti!**


End file.
